


Bamboozled

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Frank’s mask is just a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hex: Stuck In A Wall, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Spanking, Squick, Stuck in a wall, The Entity is like: this is my favorite show, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: Frank wants to see Jake beg. And now that Jake is stuck and alone, Frank is going to ruin him.
Relationships: Frank Morrison | The Legion/Jake Park, Frank Morrison/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Bamboozled

The metal of the exit gate was cold, even through Jake’s gloved hands. Everything seemed cold here. The other Survivors were out, or gone, and Jake was almost done opening the exit gate on this end. Red lights illuminated his face, like blood splashed across it, and he cast his eyes around through the snow. Searching for something- or, for someone. 

“Steve,” Jake whispered, “Where are you…”

Steve had been the one to catch the Legion’s attention, sending him on a wild chase to let the others finish the last gen and escape. But Jake hadn’t seem him, and he felt, somehow, that Steve hadn’t left yet. Which meant he was still somewhere, alone with the Killer. Jake’s insides clenched, ice in his veins, and the exit gate was open now, alluring and beckoning, but… but no. He couldn’t leave Steve. Even if there wasn’t any chance to save him, Jake would still go back for his friend. So Jake pressed away from the gate, and walked into the snow, his breath misting in the air as he went. Eyes open, looking for any sign of blood or any sound of groaning. It felt like he’d been walking for only seconds, before he stopped again.

“Steve!” Jake cried out, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. It was fear and it was relief. Steve was alive, but he was on the ground, bleeding, trying to crawl away. And the Legion was standing right behind him, just watching, that horrific smile mask and unblinking paper eyes. At the sound of Jake’s voice, Frank rose his head up, staring right at the boy. Somehow, Jake could feel the smile from behind the mask.

“Look who it is,” the Legion tilted his head. Frank spun his knife in the air once, twice, the blood gleaming off it in the light, sending little droplets flying into the snow. Jake swallowed thickly.

“Let him go,” Jake attempted. It was a demand and a plead. Possibly begging, but Jake couldn’t admit that yet. Steve was watching this all with a frantic expression, as if telling Jake that he was crazy, that he should just leave. But Jake wouldn’t chance leaving his friend behind with a Killer. He wouldn’t. The Legion seemed to consider this for a moment. Something about his stance changed, and from behind the mask, Frank’s eyes became dark. Dark and sinister, with something else: lust. 

“Y’know what,” Frank drawled, reaching down and hauling a struggling Steve up by his shirt, “Sure. He can go.” Down, Frank dropped the Survivor, and Steve scrambled to stay on his feet, stumbling in the snow and throwing a terrified glance over his shoulder as he moved away. Jake followed, one step, two, but Frank suddenly laughed and yanked Jake by the arm, then leaned in close.

“Who said anything about letting_ you_ go?”

Jake’s eyes went wide. He reacted before he could think about it, kneeing forward, hitting the Killer in the stomach and then- running. Jake was running, and Steve was running, and Frank was running too. Steve ran around the side of the Killer Shack, the exit gate only breaths away, and Jake zeroed in on the window and took went to vault through it-

_Crackle_

Something suddenly flew out, black and orange things from the frame of the window, cinching around Jake and freezing him in place entirely, his front half out the window, his lower end and legs still in the shack. Jake began to panic. He thrashed and yanked on the spikes, kicking uselessly in the air, his breath picking up. It wasn’t working. Jake managed to look up to Steve at the last second, as Steve crossed the threshold of the exit gate and looked back- realized what had happened. It was too late for him to return. He could only watch in horror as Jake remained, and then, the Fog swallowed Steve whole, and Jake was alone.

No. Not alone. He wished he was alone. Jake gave more struggles, but it was useless and he knew it, just like he knew the familiar terror pooling in his gut. His head was swimming with adrenaline, but there was no way out, and no way to fight back, not against the Entity and not against a Killer.

Jake could only hope he’d die quick.

“Well- look at you,” laughter from the Legion, as he walked behind Jake. Jake turned his head as much as he could, and blinked at the sight of the Killer without his mask. The glance soon turned to horror, though, as he looked into the Legion’s eyes, and saw something sinister and wanting. Frank laughed again at Jake’s expression, stepping into the space between Jake’s legs and squeezing one thigh, “Thought you could get away? I’m almost hurt.” The hand squeezed tighter, enough to bruise, and Jake flinched. The Killer let go, but only to set both hands onto Jake’s body now, making an interested noise.

“Let’s see what we have to work with here.”

The hands were exploring. Jake wouldn’t give the Legion the satisfaction of hearing him whimper or cry, even as the hands dipped under his pelvis, pawing at his crotch and then trailing downwards into his inner thigh, up the curve of his ass, resting on top. Jake tried to hold in a sob, but it slipped out, as Frank gave the boy’s ass a harsh slap. 

“Please don’t-” Jake begged, the words raw and splintering, “Please- please-”

The hand slammed back into Jake’s ass, jolting his entire body and making him cry out. Frank’s voice was a rough whisper.

“I think you need to be punished,” Frank leaned in, pressed his boner against Jake’s behind, “I want to hear you beg.”

Jake only managed a weak kick that landed on nothing, the Killer grinding himself on the captive Survivor, and Jake’s sobs were smothered through force of will, only a few getting out, eaten up by the snow. The tears, though, they dripped freely down his face, as he tried to close his legs to stop the inevitable. It only made the Killer laugh, and Frank forced Jake’s legs open away after only a few seconds, stiff in his jeans. 

“That’s right, struggle,” he mocked, and then, grabbed his knife and cut right through Jake’s pants. Not gently either, some of the slashes cutting into Jake’s skin, the blood smearing with the movements. Every little cut burned, the pain seeming sharper now that Jake was exposed. He tried one last time to break out, pushing against the window as hard as he could and only earning new scrapes for it. And the agony had yet to even begin.

Hands again, at the curve of Jake’s ass, spreading it open to spread him apart. Fingers probing at Jake’s hole, and Jake flinched, twisting to try and get away. But it was no use. Frank spat into his hands, rubbing up and down the length of his dick until it was coated. Then, he pressed inwards, putting the tip against Jake’s unprepared hole. One moment, before his fingers spread Jake open as much as he could, listening to Jake sob and beg, a mantra of “No, no, please, don’t- no-” and then Frank pressed in more, the tip of his cock slowly sliding into Jake’s hole. Even just the head of it made Jake stiffen and arch his back, trying to struggle away, breath coming in short, sobbing bursts. 

“No-” Jake sobbed, “It hurts, it hurts- stop-”

“What was that? Harder?” Frank sneered. He gripped Jake’s sides, hands digging into the flesh almost enough to draw blood, and without any gentle hesitation, he forced himself in: hard. Inch by agonizing inch. Jake let out a hoarse sounding almost scream, and Frank pulled back just enough to _slam_ in, as Jake thrashed and struggled and sobbed.

“Stop-” he devolved into wordless begging, breathy sounds obscured by pain, “Please-”

Another slam. Jake felt himself being torn apart from the inside, and the Legion let out an almost feral noise as he slammed in one last time, all the way to the hilt. The air was silent, save for the sound of heavy breathing, and Jake’s desperation and agony. Jake tried to say, ‘get it out-’ but all that came out was gasping whimpers.

And that was nothing compared to what was to come. Frank shifted a little, releasing one hand from Jake’s side, only to reach up to Jake’s hair and grab a fistful of it, curling fingers into the short black length and then _yanking_. Jake’s head snapped back, just in time for another thrust, out and in. 

“You deserve this, you know,” Frank smiled viciously, pulling out enough to slam back in, enough to hear Jake’s pained cry, “You were just begging for my cock.” Wet slapping sounds, as Frank began to pick up speed, setting a pace that left no room for recovery. One moment, Jake would be empty, then next, painfully stretched. The fist in his hair would yank and pull, adding a new dimension to the pain and the hurt. Frank just kept talking, only slightly breathless, enjoying this too much, “You’re a fuckin’ slut. Just listen to yourself.”

Jake shivered violently, in hatred and disgust and pain and shame, all together. It hurt so much, and yet, it wouldn’t end, tearing in and out of his ass and the occasional gasping moan that would escape, involuntarily, making Jake cry even harder that his body might be enjoying this. Frank seemed to notice. He always did.

“I’m gonna make you _beg_,” Frank’s voice was dark and deep, timed with each stroke, in and out, slamming and forceful and primal, “Say it loud. Or I’ll keep you here and fuck you until you can’t talk.”

“Please…” Jake sobbed, “It hurts-”

“Say it,” Frank yanked harder on Jake’s hair, and Jake let out another cry, the cock thrusting into him, his inner thighs slick and his head throbbing, but he managed a small almost whimper sound.

“P-please, fuck me,” Jake croaked. He was sobbing still. The tears hurt more with each word.

“Louder!” and the cock ripped out of him with enough force to make Jake choke again, the words stuck in his throat. 

“Fuck me!” Jake almost shouted. He truly did devolve into a whimpering, sobbing mess after that, because the Killer was laughing and now the thrusts _hurt_, going deeper than they had any right to go, his head being yanked back so far his throat felt like it would tear.

“That’s right; beg for it. God, you’re so fucking tight,” and then Frank groaned, pressed in impossibly deep, leaning his chest into Jake’s back and then-

A throbbing sensation. Jake managed one last feeble protest, begging, “Please, no-” but it was worthless. Come flooded out from Frank’s cock, deep into Jake, filling the boy up to the brim and then spilling down his thighs. It was warm and wet and disgusting, and Jake could only make gasping noises, his eyes going blurry and unfocused, as the Legion released Jake’s hair and Jake let his head fall. Frank remained buried, though, and didn’t pull out. Instead, he shifted, pulling himself back up.

“You know that part I said about letting you go after this?” Frank murmured, “I lied. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t talk, and _then_ I’m going to let you go back to your friends. So they can know what I did to you.”

Jake’s voice was broken and small, and all he managed was the words, “No, no…” and sobs. But to Frank, it only made him smile. 

He dug his hand into the boy’s hair, and prepared for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are stressful. I gotta take my stress out on poor Jake 
> 
> As always, I do enjoy reading your comments. And I especially enjoy reading suggestions for future Jake stories! Seriously; I write down all the prompts. They really butter my egg rolls 
> 
> There might be a bonus chapter of the Survivors talking at the campfire. Maybe


End file.
